Talk:Heavenly Transfer Technique
Lightning Release? How is this a lightning release? Isn't it more of a Jikūkan Ninjutsu, like Reverse Summoning Technique or something? Nobody said it was lightning, even though the visual effects show it. It would be speculative to say so. Yatanogarasu 04:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I second that. It may either be a Jikūkan Ninjutsu or another version of the body flicker technique since it doesn't exactly transport the object like how a summoning technique does (e.g it has a beam of light against summoning's poof) We might need Shounen's expert advise on this. (talk) 04:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I was just putting that out there although i'll admit i should've come to the talk page at first But still from what i saw when she activated the technique, i believe this is a lightning release. --Cerez☺ (talk) 04:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) How come? If it was a Lightning Release, it should have a Raiton on it right? Or am I missing something? (talk) 04:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC)Darkerratum :Chidori doesn't have raiton in its name.--''Deva '' 04:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Well we really need Shounen to figure this out for us. Chidori has a different case though. It's too obvious, but this one confuses me. Still, I'm leaning more on it being a modified version of body flicker. ::I wasn't a time-space jutsu. She moved the pot in (literally) a lightning. geohound (talk) my ideas 11:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::It looks like a Lightning Release ninjutsu and it acts like a space–time ninjutsu. Maybe it's both. At the moment, we cannot say with any certainty, though, so let's not speculate. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Any object? Can she like transport people?? That would be insanely awesome.. (talk) 04:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :no friend, objects were already established as the only thing she can transport...--Cerez☺ (talk) 04:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Nah, Raikage said any material objects, meaning humans can also be "material objects", right? Yatanogarasu 06:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :"...Any physical object..." is what Mangastream says. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 06:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It was left vague, but I presume this technique doesn't work with people, otherwise, she would use it to transport Onoki to help Gaara's division at the speed of light some chapters prior, instead letting him travel for his own. Shadow Abyss (talk) 22:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::They said it takes time to prepare it so I would think they reserved it for emergencies or special cases like this were it would take to much time/effort to carry the large pot to its destination before it was too late, Onoki could make it to Gaara's location in time and as such wouldn't need to be transported with this technique. There's also the matter of how much chakra it may require--Soul reaper (talk) 02:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't vague; going from either translation, material objects doesn't normally classify human beings or living organisms. The technique is probably used just like any other technique it's just that it requires some time before it can be used in a similar way to the Flight Technique possibly. --Cerez☺ (talk) 02:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe next time they should say "inanimate" or "lifeless". '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 02:42, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::"anything as long as it's not breathing" --Cerez☺ (talk) 02:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) User I got the impression that the Third Raikage used it on himself. SimAnt 15:30, November 2, 2011 (UTC) More likely that his own secretary used it to transport him places. Skitts (talk) 03:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :So... all secretaries know this technique, k... SimAnt 03:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I was under the impression that she probably used it on him as well. But who knows maybe Mabui comes from a long line of Heavenly Transfer Technique users that have served as the Raikage's attending for generations XD--Cerez365™ 12:37, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Space-Time ninjutsu I think that someone should add that this is space-time technique.--Cichy77 (talk) 20:18, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Refer to the first topic of this talk page. Omnibender - Talk - 20:35, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Pad thing shouldn't it be mentioned in the aticle that in every instance this technique is used, she uses it on that specific pad or platform thing. perhaps its a peresquite for the technique. (talk) 16:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan